1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detent mechanisms for use in or with hydraulic control valves to provide desirable operating characteristics for such valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use various detent and other mechanisms to provide desired operating characteristics for hydraulic valves. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,862,518, 3,106,065, 3,346,012, 3,738,379, 3,884,123, and 4,049,235 are illustrative of such prior art mechanisms.